Stolen
by JayPay
Summary: Some of the Black Order have a small ice-skating party, but things go wrong when Tyki and Road kidnap Timcanpy for thier own twisted game of keep-away.


Here you go kayday! Merry (late) Christmas! I hope you like it.

I do not own D. Grayman or any of the characters in it.

* * *

"Nii-san!" Lenalee entered Komui's office carrying invitations for tomorrow's ice-skating party.

"Nii-san, I need to talk to you about the guest li-", Lenalee cut her sentence short because Komui wasn't conscious to hear it.

_Well, this is going to be weird…_

Lenalee whispered to her brother's ear; "I'm going to run away with Cross."

Komui awoke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lenalee! My Lenalee! Not with him, ANYONE but him! He will ruin you! Cross is not worthy, NO ONE IS WORTHY!" Komui then stood there crying and whimpering about Lenalee.

"Nii-san…"

Komui spontaneously returned to normal.

"Ah, Lenalee, wonderful to see you!"

"Thank you. Now, I need to go over the guest list with you.

"Of course! Please, read it off to me."

"Okay", Lenalee began to flip through the letters in her hands. "Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, and Reever. Plus us."

"Perfect!"

"Okay! Seeya, Nii-san!"

"Wait!" Komui called to Lenalee as she walked out the door.

"Yes?"

"No Cross, right?"

_Oh, God…_ "Yes. No Cross"

* * *

"We're here!" Lenalee announced the party's arrival to the ice-covered pond. They were surrounded by grand pine trees and a thick blanket of snow.

"Woh!" Lavi hit the ice quick. Literally.

Allen shock his head at Lavi. Timcanpy remained on his head through the movement. Then, Allen noticed Reever.

"Reever? I'm surprised you're here. Komui usually works you to the bone."

"Ha! Me too! I think he's finally rewarding me for all the work he puts on me." Reever was glowing with joy.

"Reever!" Komui called .

Reever turned to meet him. "Hello, Kom-" Reever's jaw dropped.

Komui was running toward him with boxes of papers with Reever's name all over it. Literally (again). He shoved the paper work into Reever's arms.

"I need you to do this paper work you'll be missing because you're at this party. I know you won't mind. Now, if you'll excuse me. Lenalee!" Komui ran off to where his sister was as she chatted with Bookman.

Allen started at the frozen Reever. He wasn't moving, and he wasn't blinking. Allen waved his hand in front of Reever's face and found he wasn't breathing.

Allen, with Timcanpy, slowly backed away from the petrified Reever and went past Kanda, who was leaning against a pine tree, and toward the pond to skate with Lavi.

* * *

"This is going to be fun!" Road was hidden in a tree with Tyki and Earl-sama, waiting to attack the Black Order party.

"Yes! Are the akuma set?" Earl-sama was standing of Lero.

"Yep! Just far enough to be out of Allen's eye's range." Road peered down onto the white-haired exorcist with more than a little fondness…

"Tyki, you're awfully quiet. May I ask what's on your mind?" Earl gave Tyki a side-ways glance of curiosity.

"…This is too easy…" Tyki seemed deep in thought as he looked sown on the exorcists.

"What?" Road tore her gaze from the gracefully skating Allen to look at Tyki.

"Pardon?" Earl-sama was also confused by Tyki's strange words.

Tyki elaborated; "I know we would usually attack the exorcists in a heart-beat, but something is eating at me…"

Road nodded in agreement; "I see what you mean. It doesn't feel right to attack them so forwardly. It's just so dull."

Earl-sama was startled. He looked back and forth between his beloved children, then sighed.

"Very well, we won't attack this way. But I'd rather not leave here empty-handed…"

Road and Tyki looked down onto the people and their winter fun.

Road perked up. "We can always play a little _game _to liven it up!"

Tyki smirked (Eek! So cute!) at the idea.

Earl-sama spoke. "Then, I'll call off the akuma and let you two have your fun."

Road and Tyki turned away as Lero carried Earl-sama away, and they began to stare at the golden golem.

* * *

Lavi was awful on the ice. He was unbalanced and had no coordination what so ever.

He made his way to Allen as he, Lenalee, and Timcanpy were confronting Kanda.

"Come on, Kanda. This is an _ice-skating_ party." Lenalee pleaded with Kanda to join them.

"No." Kanda turned away from Lenalee.

"Let's go, Lenalee. Kanda's obviously _scared_." Allen gave an evil grin.

_Uh-oh…_Lavi could see where this was going.

"Scared of what, bean-sprout?" Kanda met Allen's cocky smile with a menacing glare.

"A race." Allen was challenging him. "A race around the pond between you, me, and Lavi.

"Why me?"

"You're on." Kanda began to walk towards the lake.

"Come on, Lavi!" Allen was right on Kanda's heels.

_Ignored…_

Lenalee, Bookman, and Komui gather at the finish line on the lake to view the competition. Reever was grudgingly working, peeking at the race. Timcanpy hovered over the starting line. When he flew across the racers, they were off.

Allen and Kanda were neck and neck, matching speed, power, and ferocity.

Lavi was flat on his face, covered in the ice shavings of Allen and Kanda's start, completely forgotten.

"Wow!" Lavi raised his head from the ice. "I suck, don't I, Tim?"

Lavi turned to the golem, but found nothing except pines and snow.

He looked across the entire lake; in the skies and the trees too. The little guy was nowhere to be seen.

Lavi looked to his friends. Allen and Kanda were arguing over who won, when it was obviously a tie, and the others were trying to pull them apart. Still no Timcanpy.

"Hey," Lavi was highly concerned. "Do you guys know where Timcanpy went?"

Kanda and Allen tore their glares away from each other to look at Lavi.

"What?" Allen was confused.

"Timcanpy; I can't seem to find him. Do you see him?"

Everyone began to look around. Kanda found him.

"Noah…" Kanda glared toward the uppermost part of the tree-line.

The party followed his gaze to the top of a tree to find Tyki and Road holding a clear dome in her hand with a gold blur bouncing inside which was Timcanpy trying to escape.

"Tyki… Road… Let. Tim. Go." Allen was enraged.

"Ah, come on Allen." Road drummed her fingers on the case. "We just wanna play."

"Give him back, Road!" Allen activated his innocence, anger filling his very soul.

"~If you can catch him!~" Road sang.

"Fine!" Allen leaped forward his claw poised to attack, but Tyki was ready. Tyki threw his hand through the glass with his ability, causing Timcanpy to stop and tremble at the edge of the dome, trying to escape the threatening hand.

Allen stopped dead in his tracks.

"One more step, Allen Walker, and this little _insect_ is dead."

Allen's comrades were at the ready, prepared to activate their innocence and fight these kidnappers.

"Here's the game…" Road hugged the dome closer to her when Tyki removed his hand. "Tyki and I are going to keep this little fella away from you while you try to catch it. If you succeed, you can have him back and we'll be on our way, but if you lose… well, you can have him, but he won't be quite as _lively."_

Road smiled cruelly as Allen barred his teeth in rage.

"Ready?" Road looked down onto the exorcists. "Go!"

In the blink of an eye, the exorcists and Noah were gone. Road and Tyki leapt in opposite directions, Road holding the case. Allen bolted after Road, and Lavi immediately followed. Lenalee, Kanda, and Bookman went after Tyki at blazing speeds,

"Komui!" Reever grabbed Komui. "Which way to the nearest phone or golem?" Reever was wild-eyed and bristling.

'There's one just out side of this forest; It's not to far." Komui pointed the way.

"Let's go; We need help." Reever and Komui sprinted out of the clearing.

* * *

Allen and Lavi chased Road as she swerved through the trees with ease.

Road ran behind a tree and suddenly disappeared. In her place was her door.

Allen opened the door and went through with out hesitation, and Lavi was right behind him.

The door brought them to a lake, much bigger than the one they had come from. And Road was in the center of the frozen lake with ice-skates on.

Allen was after Road in a heart-beat, but Lavi did not follow.

Lavi couldn't ever skate, much less as fast as Allen and Road were going. He had to help though. He had to stop Road in her tracks…, But how?

Meanwhile, Allen and Road were at it. Road had the lead, barely out of Allen's reach.

Road was laughing her head off the entire time.

"We should do this more often, Allen!"

Allen, through all his frustration, was able to draw forth his sword and stab it into the ice, causing it the cracks to come right at Road.

Road leapt to the side, gracefully avoiding the fracturing lake.

This gave Lavi an idea.

Lavi pulled out his hammer. "Grow, grow, grow!" His innocence grew to a massive proportion.

"Move, Allen!" Lavi brought the hammer down on the ice right next to Road. The cracks spread quickly, far too quickly for Road to get away. Allen heard Lavi just in time and skated to the safety of the trees.

And from these trees came Lero. He swooped down so Road could gab him. As Road did so, she threw the glass dome she had the entire time toward a tree not too far from Allen, shattering the glass.

The power of Lavi's swing with his hammer completely shattered the ice that covered the lake, leaving small glaciers floating about.

Allen ran to the golden orb that laid among the broken glass, motionless. Allen gently picked up his friend and was shocked by what he found.

Timcanpy was a doll…

Allen looked at Road with wide eyes, wondering what happened. Road met his look with a superior smirk, which firmed everything to him.

Allen whipped around to Lavi, throwing the toy to the ground. "Lavi! Get us to Tyki and the others. This Tim is a fake!" As he spoke, Allen ran to Lavi.

"Right!" Lavi retracted his hammer and firmly planted it into the ground. Allen came up and gripped the handle, and Lavi launched them both into the air with Extend.

Once they cleared the trees, they looked around, hoping for some sign of their friends and Tyki.

Off in the distance, a tree came crashing down. Lavi and Allen took it as a sign and shot off in that direction.

Road followed to catch a good show.

* * *

Kanda, Lenalee, and Bookman created a very good pattern to keep Tyki at bay.

Lenalee and Kanda would match his speed, blocking him off if he tried to escape, while Bookman sent over-whelming amounts of needles at him which he barely avoided.

Tyki soon became tired of this endless game of tag and decided to change it up a bit: He released his tease.

Black butterflies went everywhere, mixing with the snow and trees. When they dispersed, Tyki had disappeared.

The exorcists were on their guard, knowing how stealthy Tyki could be.

Bookman grunted as Tyki hit him hard in the lower back, forcing the exorcist to collapse.

Kanda lunged at Tyki first, his Mugen poised to kill. Tyki bent back at the last possible second and simultaneously reached into Kanda's body and messed with his nerves.

"GAH!" Pain struck Kanda before he went unconscious, landing on the snow with a thump.

Tyki turned menacingly to Lenalee. His focus and power was at its peak right then, ready for anything.

Lenalee lunged at him and extended her leg for a hard kick to the head, but Tyki was all too ready. He grabbed her leg and threw her behind him with ease.

He expected to hear the sound of her crashing against a tree and than landing on the ground with snow tumbling on her from the tree. If he was lucky, he might hear her bones break.

Instead, Tyki heard Lenalee being caught just in the knick of time. Tyki spun to see the person who was ruining his fun.

Cross stood with Lenalee in his arms, smirking at Tyki. "Is that any way to treat a lady?" Cross let Lenalee settle on the ground.

"Leave, General." Tyki was shocked at Cross's arrival. "This is not your fight."

"Isn't it?" Cross looked insane as he pulled out Judgment and aimed it at Tyki. Lenalee was knelt next to Kanda and Bookman, ready to protect them from the upcoming battle.

Cross fired his gun only once. The bullet sailed through Tyki's jacket, but did not pierce him. Instead, the bullet severed a chain with in the jacket, sending a tiny cage with Timcanpy stuffed inside tumbling toward Lenalee. She picked up the cage and freed the golem. Tim fell on the snow, scratched and limp, but alive.

Tyki cursed. He had lost the prize, and their game was over. Now there was only trouble.

"Do you know how hard it is to make a golem with feelings?" Tyki had foolishly taken his gaze off, and now, Cross was next to him, watching him with a malevolent glare.

Tyki turned to face Cross, dumb-founded by his absolute rage.

Cross pulled back his fist and hit Tyki square in the chest, launching him back into a tree with such force that he broke the pine causing it to fall.

Tyki groaned, hurting all over, and rose to face Cross but found much more. He was surrounded by exorcists. Allen and the bookman successor had arrived. The three exorcists he had just fought were back with a vengeance. Not to mention two new exorcists (Krory and Miranda brought by Reever and Komui.).

Tyki was outnumbered by a long shot, but then he saw something; Something beyond the immediate danger.

He stood with in the debris of the fallen pine, facing the troupe against him. Instead of attacking, Tyki raised his hand above his head. He was wearing a conquering smile.

The exorcist team looked at him oddly, then heard the noise of cracking branches behind them. They whipped around to catch Road speed over their heads on Lero, reaching down to Tyki. They clasped forearms. Tyki swung his body around while Road spun to where she was on his back as he rode Lero. They shot off without hesitation.

Allen was about to run after them, until Lenalee grabbed his arm. He turned to face her.

"Don't, Allen. We've got Tim back." Lenalee showed Allen her other hand which held the injured, shaking golem.

Allen relinquished Timcanpy from Lenalee, raising him to his eyes. Tim looked up at Allen like a small child…then clamped his teeth onto Allen's nose for letting him get stolen in the first place.

Allen yelped and fell back into a snow drift, trying to pull off Tim. His friends laughed and shook their heads at the brawling pair. (Except Kanda; He "Tch"ed.)

When Tim was done giving Allen his just rewards, he flew over to Lenalee and rested on her shoulder.

"Why would Tim do that. He only comes to those who have been close to Cross…" Komui approached his little sister.

"Oh, he was just here," Lenalee stated as she looked for Cross. "He must have left before you arrived."

"Cross…was…here?…" Komui looked quite shaken.

"Nii-san…" Lenalee regretted ever waking him with what she said.

Allen rose from the snow drift and, while no one was looking, was yanked back behind a pine by Cross. "Stupid apprentice. Take better care of Timcanpy." Then, Cross struck Allen head with Judgment, knocking him unconscious and left him there to be found shortly. Cross took off before he could be found.

* * *

There you go! First story in FOREVER!

Please comment!


End file.
